


a funny thing happened on the way to bermuda

by lady_mab



Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, one day we'll learn the true meaning of yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: maybe yoga was the friends we made along the way(RQG Femslash Week Day 1: Celebrations)
Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	a funny thing happened on the way to bermuda

Rainbow has taken up refuge on the abandoned pool deck. To all the other passengers, no water means the pool is useless. To Rainbow, it's the perfect secluded spot to enjoy her bottle of champagne. 

That's why the footsteps are a surprise. 

They make her freeze in her spot, looking wildly around for any sort of space to hide. There's plenty, of course, but by the time her brain catches up with her legs and she starts to clamber to her feet, the person steps into the room. 

"Oh--Rainbow?" 

She freezes, then looks over her shoulder. "JJ. Hi." 

JJ's smile is wobbly and she makes a vague sort of hand gesture. "Can I…?" 

Rainbow isn't too sure what sort of follow up is supposed to be tacked onto the question, so she waits. Incredibly uncertain.

Eventually JJ sighs and her polite veneer shifts into something very tired. "Can I join you?" 

"I. Oh. Yes, I guess?" Slowly, she lowers herself back onto the edge of the empty pool, her feet kicking into the open space. "Weren't you off chasing… uh…" Rainbow realises that she never actually learned JJ's boyfriend's name in the few days they were rehearsing. Not rehearsing. Preparing, in various capacities. 

" _Was_ ," JJ says, dropping down alongside Rainbow and hunching over so her chin could rest in her hands. "I thought we had something! We did morning yoga together! But then he-- then he--!!" JJ gives a sound that might very well likely be an overly dramatic sob and buries her face in her hands. 

_Maybe this is what yoga means_ , Rainbow contemplates. Messy relationship entanglements and upsetting realizations. She wonders if breaking her Grananan's hip is considered yoga, in that case. 

JJ sits up suddenly, dashing away the tears from her eyes and glaring at the opposite end of the room. "No, I won't cry over Dyfan. I _hope_ he and Elliot are happy." The way she says it definitely sounds more like a curse than a blessing, but Rainbow doesn't comment. 

Instead, she peels away the foil wrapper and wire caging from the champagne bottle as JJ continues on rationalizing her potential breakup. 

Then she pops free the cork with a triumphant shout, and JJ yelps in surprise at the sudden sound that echoes through the empty pool like a shot. Rainbow is saved from having to apologize by taking the first sip of the champagne, which is mostly bubbles but also the taste of sweet victory. 

After a beat, she holds out the bottle. She hadn't really wanted to share, but it seems rude not to. Especially with all that yoga that JJ seems to be doing. "Cheers." 

JJ regards her with wide, red-rimmed eyes. "Oh," she says, and takes the bottle. "Cheers." She wipes her eyes again with the back of a hand and takes a sip. 

It's not so bad, Rainbow figures, as the two of them sit in silence and pass the bottle between them. The pool is water-free, the stars are bright, she's made a friend, and she's beginning to understand just what exactly yoga is. 


End file.
